fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave Sword
The Brave Sword (勇者の剣 Yūsha no Ken) is a special Sword that has appeared across several titles in the Fire Emblem Series. The sword version of the Brave series of weapons, the Brave Sword, like its counterparts, grants its wielder the unique ability to perform twice as many attacks as they are normally able to perform. This sword is usually found in the middle or end of any given title, and are thus notorious for being difficult to obtain. Coupled with the Brave Sword's unique ability is the fact that it is a well-rounded weapon, characterized by substantial Might, supple Durability and a decent Accuracy rate. This allows the Brave Sword's wielder to gain a tactical edge, and is a good weapon for use against slower units like Knights and Generals. To this end, the Brave Sword is a favorable candidate to consider for forging purposes. The only drawback to the Brave Sword is the fact that its Durability has the tendency to deplete rapidly, the result of the consecutive attacks that it induces its wielder to perform. Furthermore, the Brave Sword is relatively heavier when compared with most other swords. The sword's only appearance in which it does not possess it's signature ability is the spin-off title Fire Emblem Warriors, due to the lack of turn-based combat mechanics in that title. Due to Silver Swords being Rank B weapons, Brave Swords are Rank A Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Sword |5 |90% |30% |1 |0 |Teaches Penetrate Grounder }} |-|Forging = Fire Emblem Heroes Sword |5 |1 |200 |✯✯✯ |Inflicts Spd-5. If unit initiates combat, unit attacks twice. }} Sword |8 |1 |300 |✯✯✯✯✯ |Inflicts Spd-5. If unit initiates combat, unit attacks twice. }} Fire Emblem Warriors Fire Emblem: Three Houses |-|Brave Sword= |-|Brave Sword+= Item Locations Fire Emblem Gaiden |Dropped |Deen (North Desert in Ch. 3) • Enemy Witches (0.0055% chance) |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Dropped |'Second Generation:' Coruta (Ch. 8) |- |Events |'First Generation:' Ch. 3 - Have Ayra speak to either Lex or Chulainn. '''Second Generation:' Ch. 7 - Have Patty or Daisy speak to Seliph. |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Treasure |Ch. 4x - Chest |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Unobtainable |Solely wielded by enemy units. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventory: |Harken |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped (Skirmish) |Wight |- |Treasure |Tower of Valni Floor 8 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Grado Keep (Creature Campaign only.) |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Treasure |Ch. 21 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Event |'Part 1:' Ch. 7 - View the Base Conversation titled "Pelleas". |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Armory |Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Treasure |Ch. 20 - Chest |- |Armory |Online Shop |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Armories |Origin Peak • Warriors' Tomb |- |Merchants |Demon's Ingle • Valm Castle Approach • Valm Castle • Plegia Castle • Sage's Hamlet • Verdant Forest • Wyvern Valley • Kidnapper's Keep • Divine Dragon Grounds |- |SpotPass |Nergal • Eliwood • Black Knight • Micaiah • Deen • Ayra • Sigurd • Larcei • Julius • Mareeta • Zephiel • Roy • Camus • Lloyd • Linus |} Fire Emblem Fates |Armories |Level 3 Nohrian Armory (1 only) |- |Chests |DLC Museum Melee (Random) |- |Lotteries |Level 3 Dusk Armory Prize (Conquest and Revelation only) |} Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia |Dropped |Deen (Act 3: North Desert) • Enemy Dread Fighter (Duma's Ordeals) |- |Inventory |Deen |} Additional Tips *The Brave Sword is a sword best wielded by Myrmidons and Swordmasters. Of course, any unit (even slower ones) can use Speedwings to improve their Speed and have an increased chance for quadruple the strike opportunities. A good strategy for Brave weapons is to save them for the final battle or for an exceptionally hard enemy unit (usually a boss like Ena or Bryce), because the sword's Durability decreases rapidly (they typically have 30 uses). *The Brave Sword's design in ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia seems to be based off of a real-life single-edged falchion blade, which shares its name with the iconic Falchion of the Fire Emblem series. *In Gaiden and Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, the Brave Sword has a different effect where it has a high critical rate instead of allowing its user to double attack consecutively, much like the Killer weapons. *In Radiant Dawn, Trueblades can attack a total of 8 consecutive times by using the Adept skill, a Brave Sword, and having 4 or more Attack Speed as compared to the selected foe. With the Mastery Skill Astra, it is possible to link up 20 consecutive attacks. This is possible because: #Having an Attack Speed of 4 or higher than that of the enemy doubles one's hit count to 2. #Using a Brave weapon doubles it again to 4. #(A) Adept doubles further doubles it to 8. *Or #(B) Astra multiplies it by 5, making it 20. *It is worth noting that the Skill Astra does not activate in pair with the Adept Skill. If it were possible, the number of attacks would go up to 40 if both skills activated in every chance. *In Awakening, when a Brave weapon wielder is supported by another Brave weapon wielder, the support will attack twice for every attack the primary unit does, leading to a total of 12 hits. See also *Brave Lance *Brave Axe *Brave Bow *Amiti Gallery File:Brave_Sword_concept.png|Concept artwork of the Brave Sword from Path of Radiance. File:Brave Sword (FE13 Artwork).png|Concept artwork of the Brave Sword from Awakening. Echoes_Brave_Sword.png|Concept artwork of the Brave Sword from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Hero Sword (TCG).jpg|The Hero Sword, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Brave Sword (FE9).png|Mia wielding the Brave Sword in Path of Radiance. File:Brave Sword (FE10).png|Meg wielding the Brave Sword in Radiant Dawn. File:Brave Sword (FE13).png|Robin wielding the Brave Sword in Awakening. File:FE14 Brave Sword.jpg|Laslow wielding the Brave Sword in Fates. File:FEH Brave Sword.png|In-game model of the Brave Sword from Heroes.